IN PAIN-CHAPTER 1
by Hildegard15
Summary: So this is my first fanfic (with chapters) and as my native language is not English I hope you will forgive me for all my spelling mistakes :D And of course let me know what you thought! What was good and what should I work ;)
1. IN PAIN - Chapter 1

**IN PAIN**

Something was not right. Sherlock felt it. His throat was dry and aching. It wasn't because he hadn't been eating for 4 days. No. It wasn't that. He got up his bed and looked in the mirror. He was slightly pale. John was gonna mention it. John was a doctor after all. Sherlock picked up his blue dressing gown and headed to kitchen.

When he got there he could see John sitting on his comfy chair reading the latest news with a cup of tea in his one hand. Sherlock noticed (to his surprise) that it was blueberry tea. John drank blueberry tea only when he was feeling really happy. John turned his head.

'Oh, Morning!' he greeted Sherlock with an unusual smile. It was a happy smile, that was sure. But it was a smile with no particular meaning.

'There's some left-over tea in the tea pot. You can have it.'

'Hmm,' Sherlock hummed and poured himself some. It was still hot. Perhaps it could ease his aching throat.

Sherlock walked to his computer and placed the tea cup on the desk.

'Slept well?' John asked. Sherlock knew that John was looking at him but didn't make the effort to turn his head. Secondly he didn't wan't John to see him as pale as he was.

'Yes, yes,' Sherlock muttered.

'Any new cases?'

'Noup.'

'Oh good.'

Sherlock turned his head with his eye brows furrowed.

'Good?'

John put down his papers.

'Yeah good. Because you just got one this morning.'

'From whom?'

'Lestrade. He called me and asked to tell you that he had one.'

'A murder?'

'Well of course. He knows what you like.'

Sherlock smirked. He closed his laptop and drank the rest of the tea at one gulp. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his famous coat.

'Let's go, John!'

John looked at Sherlock with a surprised look.

'Wait! It doesn't mean we have to go there _right now_!'

'The earlier the better. Coming?'

John looked at the detective who was white as a sheet.

'Sherlock, you look really... pale. You sure you're alright?'

'John, I'm quite sure I-' Sherlock stopped as he felt a strong kick in his stomach. He moaned quietly. John looked at him with a questioning face.

'You okay?' he asked again.

'No,' that's all Sherlock got to say before rushing to the bathroom.

As he got there he couldn't hold it in anymore. He knelt down to face the toilet and just let it all out. His throat felt sore and he was gasping for air. Then he heard footsteps approaching.

'Sherlock?'

Of course it was John . As if this wasn't embarrassing enough.

'Sherlock? You alright in there?'

John tried to open the door but Sherlock had already locked it.

'Let me in!'

Sherlock breathed deep a few times and then tried to convince John:

'M' fine!'

Sherlock's heart was pounding from all the embarrassment.

'I heard you vomiting, Sherlock. Let me in!'

The detective was still gasping for air and was starting to feel light headed. He wiped his mouth and reached for the lock. His arms were limp and heavy. His whole body was.

The lock was open. John listened carefully if he could hear Sherlock. But it was silent.

'Okay Sherlock, I'm coming in!'

John opened the door and saw Sherlock lying against the bathroom wall looking paler than ever and breathing heavily. He could also smell the vomit and see some of it on the towel next to the detective.

'Shit!'

John moved quick next to his friend. Sherlock's eyes were open but they weren't focusing on anything. John's heart skipped a beat. He snapped his fingers in front of Sherlock's eyes.

'Sherlock, can you hear me?'

**-Iiris-**

**That's about all I have for you today :D Sorry to keep you hanging but it's 4:20 am. I've been writing for like 4 hours straight! This is crazy and I'm dead! x.x**

**I can try writing something tomorrow but I won't promise anything cause I'll be pretty busy. But yeah, let me know what you thought. It would mean a lot to me :)**


	2. THERE'S NOTHING LEFT

**THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!**

Sherlock closed his eyes. He was too tired to keep them open.

'Shit!' John cursed.

He was scared. He had no idea of what had happened and what was gonna happen next. He just had to keep Sherlock awake.

'Sherlock, wake up! You've got to stay awake!'

Finally Sherlock opened his eyes. He looked at John but wasn't still fully aware.

'Sleep,' he said.

'Yes Sherlock, I know you want to sleep but I need you to stay with me.'

Sherlock didn't listen. He started to close his eyes again but John didn't let him. He hoisted Sherlock to a more seating position.

'Sherlock, tell me what happened. Are you hurt?'

'You're tht d'ctor. You t'll me.'

'Yes, I am but right now I don't know what you're feeling. So please tell me.'

Sherlock felt another one his small amount of energy he pulled himself quickly

back to the toilet.

And there it was again. John tried to keep up and stay as calm as he could.

'That's it. Get it all out,' he said with a comforting voice as he stroke Sherlock's back.

But there was nothing left to let out. The tea he had had half an hour ago was now gone.

He was mostly dry heaving and trying to get some air into his lungs. It was a total hell to both of them.

But Sherlock felt grateful to have John beside him.

They sat there for a while. Sherlock catching his breath and John making sure he wasn't gonna pass out.

'How are you feeling?'

'Marvelous.'

John was glad to hear Sherlock's voice again.

'Think you can stand up?'

'Of course I can- st'nd up.'

'Alright. Lie against me.'

'Mh.'

They rose surprisingly quick. Maybe a little too quick cause as soon as they got up Sherlock lost his footing and leaned most of his weight on John. He was a lot heavier than John had thought.

'Alright then,' John groaned. He could feel Sherlock's curly hair tickle his cheek. They smelled nice.

He half-carried Sherlock to his bed.

'How're you feeling now?'

Sherlock was lying on his own bed with his eyes closed and eye brows wrinkled. Then he looked at John who was sitting on a chair next to his.

And just as Sherlock was going to say something sarcastic John gave him a look. A really serious and not-kidding look. Sherlock smirked.

'Does it hurt?'

'Yes.'

'Where?'

'Head.'

'Okay. Feeling lightheaded? Dizzy?'

Sherlock thought for a moment.

'Mmm... Yes.'

'Feel like throwing up?'

'Oh come on , John , there's nothing left to throw up.'

John was silent. He remembered that Sherlock hadn't been eating for what? 4 days now!

He was angry at him for not eating but also angry at himself for not feeding him. How had he forgotten?

'Alright. Well, when did this start then?'

'What?'

'You feeling sick. When did it start?'

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't as he started to cough violently. It was deep and sounded painful. Sherlock tried to get up to a sitting pose but couldn't do it. It took a while for John to understand it was happening again.

**-Iiris-**


	3. SOME SORT OF MEDICINE

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John rushed to pick up the trash bucket from under Sherlock's table and brought it quickly to Sherlock./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John held the bucket under the detective's chin. Sherlock tried to push it away but John didn't let him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" After a few minutes Sherlock go to breathe again. John sighted with relieve./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Need this?' he asked and offered the bucket to Sherlock who rubbed his neck./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'I already told you. There's nothing left. Just something in my throat.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Right. Wait here.' John placed the bucket next to the bed and walked out of the bedroom./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Sherlock laid in his bed. He was shivering and his throat was hurting from all the throwing up and coughing. He was feeling sick. Sick and tired. And John was seeing him like this. That had to be the worst part./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock closed his eyes and heard John hustle in the living room. Medicine. John was looking for medicine./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" After a few moments John got back to see Sherlock./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He was sleeping. John moved next to Sherlock's bed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The sleeping detective looked so calm and peaceful that John wanted just to let him continue./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Still a part of him told that it was time for medicine./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Sherlock?' John half-whispered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No response./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John looked at the pill bottle and the glass of water he had brought./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Sherlock?' he asked a little louder./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But again no response./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John placed the glass of water on the ground as he knelt down to Sherlock's level./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The detective had gained some color to his cheeks. Not much but enough to tell he was feeling better now that he was sleeping./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" John had never seen him so sound asleep. John looked at his friend with a warm and caring look./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then -without any noticing- he was looking at Sherlock's lips./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" John flushed red and his breathing trembled. For some reason he couldn't take his eye's off of Sherlock./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After a few minutes of watching his mate he just couldn't resist it anymore. He got up quietly and then leaned over to face his still friend. John looked at him. Just a final check./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He's sleeping. It's okay. He's sleeping,"John convinced himself. Sherlock was never gonna find out so just a small little kiss couldn't harm anyone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He leaned forward and closed his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Their lips met./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It felt warm and good./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But it didn't last for long./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Jawn.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John's heart skipped a beat./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He was doomed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He flew backwards in great astonishment. But only to find Sherlock still sleeping. At least it seemed like it as his eyes were closed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John held his breath as he asked;/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Sherlock?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No response. Luckily./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John let out a really deep sigh and then tried to catch his breath again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Oh...Al- Alright then. Huh, alright.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He looked at the medicine bottle still in his hand and then back at Sherlock. Then he remembered what he came to do in the first place./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John mooved back to his quietly mumbling friend and shook him gently./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Sherlock? Sherlock wake up, I brought you medicine.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock opened only one of his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Oh, you're back already.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Yes and I want you to take these.' John handed him the glass of water and two pills./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suprisingly Sherlock took them without any resistence./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He swallowed the first pill and then the second./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Drink the whole thing. You need it.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock glanced at John but did as he was told./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He knew that this was important to John. HE was important to John./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When Sherlock was done he passed the glass to John who took it and sat down on the bed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He moved Sherlock's curls out of the way and tried his forehead./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'You're burning up!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He stood up to get the thermometer./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" It was in a cabinet that you could hardly call a MEDICATION cabinet. It had only some aspirin and a bottle of cough medicine and there at the back; a thermometer. John took it and rushed back./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongI desided to make this a little more Johnlock that I originally designed. But again I hope you like it ^-^ The 4th chapter will be up soon!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong- Iiris -/strong/p 


	4. I NEED TO KNOW

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Open your mouth,' John said holding the thermometer in his right hand./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'What's that?' Sherlock asked wrinkling his forehead./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John looked at him with an amused expression./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Sherlock, it's a thermometer. You had one and you didn't know?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Ms. Hudson must have bought it just in case.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Good, cause now we need it. Open your mouth.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And Sherlock did./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John placed the meter in his mouth. As John did so he got to see the mellow lips again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Did it really just happen? The kiss? And did Sherlock know about it? What if he did? He would never forgive John. All these questions kept spinning in John's head. He had to know./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'So you were sleeping..' John started./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Yes,yes I was,' Sherlock tried to mumble with the meter in his mouth./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a silence as the two looked at each other waiting for something. Then Sherlock spoke;/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'And I saw a most weirdest dream...'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John gulped./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Oh... really?... What about?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Oh I can't remember,' Sherlock rasped./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'but it had something to do with you..'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John was about to answer when the meter beeped. John took it out and glanced at the numbers on it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'39.4!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Something wrong?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Well, you've got a fever that's for sure!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Anything else?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Well if you start to see... things, just tell me.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock looked at the doctor that sat still on his bed looking at the meter./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'You worry too much, John.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John turned his head to Sherlock./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'That's because I care.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Still, you care too much.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John sighed as he looked up./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Well, if it hadn't been for me you'd still be lying on the bathroom floor with no sense of the world.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was another long silence as the looked at each other again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John crossed his hands and spoke;/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'So... Drugs?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Oh yes please!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'No Sherlock. Did you take any?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'No.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John saw clearly that Sherlock was trying to avoid eye contact./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Look at me.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'John, it's really none of your concern.-'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Sherlock, look at me.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock hesitated for a moment./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Uh alright,' he rasped out as he turned to look at the doctor./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John saw Sherlock's pupils were a bit wider than they normally were./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It could've been the fever or the medicine or something else but as John was really strict about Sherlock's drug habit those were not the first ones that got in his mind./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Damn it, Sherlock!' John cried out as he got up./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'It's not-'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'How much?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock looked at John./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'How much, Sherlock? I need to know!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'It wasn't drugs!' Sherlock snapped./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John looked at him with a skeptical look./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Well then, what was it then?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'An experiment.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John didn't believe his ears./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'An experi- Sherlock, did you eat something poisonous?' John sat back down on the bed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock sighed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Look, John, we can play doctor whenever we want but right now Lestrade is at the crime scene and we're missing all the fun!' Sherlock smirked faintly and then kicked the covers away. But as he did so he felt his stomach jump. He moaned and squeezed the covers tightly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Wow, take it easy!' John winced and helped his groaning friend back to bed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'You're not going anywhere. I'll call Lestrade and tell him we're not coming.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock turned to John who stood up to get his phone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'John!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John turned to Sherlock./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Hm?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock groaned couple of times as he held his stomach./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'You don't underst'nd! It's a murder! I haven't had one in weeks!'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Yeah and you're not having one now. Sorry.'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock thought for a moment./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'I might sneak out...'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"John smirked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Both of them knew Sherlock was in no condition to sneak out. He could barely get out of his bed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Yeah, If you need me just call for me, okay?'/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sherlock didn't answer as he had curled up into a ball and turned his back to John./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Great,' the shorter one said as he shut the door behind him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongStay tuned for more! :)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong- Iiris -/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p 


End file.
